Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
It is conventionally known that a personal computer (PC) on which a FAX driver (software) is installed can transmit image data to an image processing apparatus (e.g., a facsimile machine). The image processing apparatus can transmit a FAX document based on the received image data.
Further, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-112515, there is a conventional image processing apparatus that can transmit a FAX document to an external company or building when an outside line connection number added to the head of a destination telephone number is received from a user. In this case, the image processing apparatus selects a communication mode, such as FAX (G3) or IP-FAX, in accordance with a head number including the outside line connection number entered by the user.
Further, there is a conventional FAX driver that stores outside line connection numbers beforehand so that the procedure for allocating each outside line connection number can be simplified and can allocate a desired outside line connection number to a transmission destination designated by a user in response to a pressing of an outside line connection number calling button.
According to the above-mentioned conventional technique, a fixed outside line connection number is uniformly allocated regardless of communication mode (e.g., IP-FAX or G3). Therefore, the following problems occur.
In general, when the communication mode is IP-FAX, no outside line connection number is required or an outside line connection number dedicated to the IP-FAX environment (which is different from the connection number dedicated to the G3 environment) is required. Therefore, if the above-mentioned function is used in the IP-FAX environment, an error or wrong transmission may occur because an unnecessary outside line connection number is added to the destination.